Monster Party
by aviana656
Summary: What will happen? I now know! And thank those of you who have helped me see the light! Edit: I actually have no idea because this was nearly two years ago... sorry...
1. Chapter 1

Kyoko was, well excited, although that doesn't properly explain her feelings. It was more like she was happy, but frightened and curious all at once. What brought on these complicated emotions was the fact that she had to act as a monster in the movie she had just accepted the offer for. She didn't really want to play a monster, but the monster was the prince's friend in the story, and it sounded like such a lovely fairytale. The real problem consisted of two major things. The fact that she had absolutely no idea how to play a monster, and that the prince was going to be played by Ren Tsuruga. The role was no doubt befitting of Ren, but she wished that someone else had been offered the job.

In the storyline, Kyoko was about as close to Ren's costar as you could get. (Do I need to say more?) Therefore, in order to not put herself in danger, she figured that if Ren thought there was a man in the costume then there would be nothing to worry about. This conclusion came to her after HOURS in her room. It wasn't half bad either, if she could pull it off. It was tricky talking to directors of any sort and she wasn't sure how she should explain why she wanted to pose as a boy and not have her name revealed. After a lot more thinking, she decided on an excuse and everything. Now she just needed to meet with the director and the producer.

When Kyoko went into work that day, it was surprisingly early. More than four hours before her love me work started. She got up so early for one reason and one reason only: to set up an appointment with the producer and director of Monster Party. This could only be done by talking to the two ladies at the front desk. Ever since she had been turned down by them on her first try at fame, she had stayed away from them, but now her circumstances brought her to them once again.

The ladies jumped as Kyoko slammed her elbow and forearm onto the counter. She looked dead serious and the ladies mistook it for a death glare. To put it simply, from the outside, it looked as if it were a robber (in a bright pink jumpsuit) asking for money at a bank. Which was exactly how Jin Kagami saw it. Therefore he rushed up at pulled her back. From the outside, it looked like he was hugging her tightly after possibly confessing his love to her based on the surprised face. This, is what Ren happened to see. Of course, he would be the only one to jump to conclusions that far, but you can understand how he got there. Anyway, Ren's reaction was very easily predicted. He walked up surprisingly quickly for being so graceful and smiled. The entire place went dead silent. There had been excited chatters up until then, but it was quiet now. Mainly due to the fact that the bystanders had been paralyzed.

Kyoko couldn't see the smile because Ren was behind Jin, but there was no mistaking the evil aura she felt. The suddenness of the grab blew out of her mind as she stiffened. She didn't even mind that someone had grabbed her now. In fact, she was thankful that there was someone between Ren and herself. Speaking of the man between Ren Kyoko, he seems to have sensor, too because he was as scared stiff as she was.

"Hello Mogami-san!" Ren said in an overly-cheerful voice. "Would you like to introduce me to the man hugging you?" It was more a command than a question, but it brought Kyoko back to her senses. She tried to wiggle her way out of the guys arms to see who it was because she didn't know either. Ren's face started to soften as he watched the entertaining spectacle of Kyoko trying to worm her way out of Jin's arms.

After she succeeded in getting herself separate, she turned around and asked politely, "Who might you be?" Ren was a little taken aback to find that she let a total stranger hug her, but he was more concerned on why this guy hugged a total stranger.

"I-I'm Jin Kagami," he said a little shakily. Even though he could feel the evil aura letting up, he was still scared that it would come back at any second. Which it did when Ren demanded why he was hugging Kyoko. Demanding being him forcing a reply out of Jin in a gentlemanly manner. "I-I thought she w-was a r-r-robber." There was a definite stutter to his voice and Kyoko wondered if he normally talked like that or could sense that Ren was mad. If he could sense the aura Ren was emitting then maybe she could become friends with him.

Meanwhile, Ren was almost cracking up. He could definitely understand how this guy had gotten an out-there conclusion like that. He looked to Kyoko to see how she had reacted and noticed that she probably hadn't even heard him. She looked distracted and was staring intently at absolutely nothing. "Mogami-san," Ren decided to venture, "do you know why this man restrained you?" She looked blankly at him before the question finally registered.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! Did you just say why you grabbed me? It was quite rude, and I would like to know why. I sorry for not paying attention, but could you please say it again?" Kyoko asked Jin. She was still being polite to him and Jin started to wonder if this was still the same girl as the gone with the deadly glare.

"I thought you were a robber." It was a clear cut statement and Kyoko looked very strange. It was somewhere between a hurt and shocked expression but it was so dramatized that Jin almost looked just as shocked. He turned around and asked Ren whether this was normal or not, completely forgetting his fear of hm. Ren told him that this was indeed normal for her and since it didn't seem that she'd be willing to talk for a while, Ren decided to ask Jin what Kyoko had done.

"She was glaring at the people at the front desk!" Jin stated as if that was what made someone a criminal.

"Is that all?" Ren had to ask.

"Yes," came Jin's reply. He wasn't so sure that this was enough reason anymore to be a robber.

"Well, take a good look at her now and tell me whether she is a criminal or not just for glaring at somebody." Ren's logic was flawless and as Jin looked at the girl still in the shocked state he realized what a fool he had been.

"I'm sorry," was his meek reply as his embarrassment swallowed him up. He felt like shrinking into nothingness. He was hanging his head and waited to be reprimanded by the girl who he had mistaken as a robber, but no yells of how stupid he was came. He looked up for just a peek and found that she hadn't come out of her shocked state. He started to rush over to her to see if something was wrong with her, but Ren stopped him.

"Mogami-san!" Ren didn't quite yell, but his voice rung loudly around the room. She was shocked back to reality and started to say things along the lines of how and why, but Ren stopped her by saying, "Jin here apologizes for this misunderstanding." She stopped middle word and Ren continued, "He says you were glaring at the ladies over there and he thought you were somebody bad."

Kyoko looked up at them and said through a river of tears, "I only wanted an appointment with the producer and the director of Monster Party!"

Ren looked confused, but said calmly, "Then let's arrange it now that we have this all cleared up." What he wanted to say was why do you need to talk to them. Maybe she had a part in it was what he figured, but he let it go as she stood up and smiled.

"OK!"


	2. Chapter 2

They finally got a meeting set up a week from then with both the producer and director. A lot of their success was due to Ren, and Kyoko thanked him greatly. Then the three of them (Jin stayed around) talked for a little, but then Kyoko had to go to her job and was nearly late, so she ran off. This left Jin and Ren alone to talk among themselves. This was quite awkward as you could imagine, but it sounded something like this:

Ren: So what section are you in?

Jin: Singing.

Ren: Are you here to record?

Jin: No.

Ren: Why are you here?

Jin: PV.

Ren: What's the PV like?

Jin: It's… It's a love-dovey sort of PV, which I hate so that's why I came out here and saw Mogami-san… and you know the rest…

Ren: Yes, I see

Jin: Yeah, well I have to get going…

Ren: Nice to meet you

Jin: Yeah…

Jin had hurried off and the conversation had ended to both of their relief. Ren was left sitting there to ponder, though, because he had nothing to do until an hour from now. As he was thinking about this new acquaintance he had just made, he realized something. Jin had stuttered when he had been smiling, which was almost exactly like how Kyoko reacted to his smiles of evil intent. Could he have figured out my secret after meeting me once? He thought about this for awhile and remembered something else, he had been there because he had run out of a lovey-dovey PV. Did this mean that he also hated love? What else did those two have in common? It was strange how this gave him a bad feeling, but he didn't question his instincts. He would make sure to keep Kyoko away from Jin.

While Ren had been pondering, Jin had been daydreaming about the wonderful he had met. Kyoko Mogami was so interesting and refreshing to be around. She was nothing like any of the girls he had met so far! He wasn't even sure how he could have possibly mistaken Kyoko for a robber when she was so nice. One thing was for sure though, he was glad he had.

Meanwhile, Kyoko had nearly forgotten all about it in her haste to start the preparations for LME's 50th anniversary. It was still a month away, but the president was going all out as he normally did. The whole building, from top to bottom was going to be filled with fiftieth anniversary decorations and freebees for guests. It was chaos as everything was being planned out. If it was this hectic in just planning where everything was going to go, then Kyoko didn't even want to think about the actual carrying out of the plan. One thing made her eyes shine, though. It was the fact that Kyoko got to go to the party with Moko and she wouldn't be running it this time, so they could spend the entire partying time together! Well, actually, they might not. This thought brought Kyoko's spirits right down.

The party was to be a masquerade party and you were supposed to come as a couple with somebody. It wasn't _required_ but Lory had stressed it, so she would probably have to ask somebody. This wasn't what really got her down because she could just ask Moko to go with her. What really got to her was that Moko might consider going with someone besides her. Kyoko wouldn't be able to face the rejection. She thought about who she should go with and thought maybe Ren would, but that thought was quickly squashed.

Why would the most famous actor in Japan go with _her_? He was just her senpai, and even if he did help her out from time to time, that didn't mean he was willing to help her out that much. It might even make him feel uncomfortable to have to say that he was going with someone else, so there was no way she would impose on him! Was there anybody else she knew that might go with her? Nobody from her school to be sure, and she didn't really have any other friends in the company…

Then a face popped into her head and she decided that that would be the person she asked: Jin Kagami! She didn't know him to well, so if he turned her down she wouldn't feel as bad. Plus, he had mistaken her for a robber, so he almost owed her a favor like this! She decided to ask him tomorrow, and realized that she didn't know what section he was in our if he would even be at LME tomorrow. She could ask Sawara-san she supposed, but it might seem kind of strange… Oh well, she decided on asking Sawara later that day and asking Jin the day after!

Moko had been watching Kyoko's range of emotions and had absolutely no idea what she could possibly be thinking about. Moko had been just about to ask Kyoko to be her partner to the Masquerade when Kyoko's emotions had gone on a roller coaster. She figured that maybe Kyoko was deciding whether or not to ask Ren to the ball, and kept her mouth shut and walked away smiling to herself. How happy Ren will be, she thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, I'm going to get better at updating my stories if it's the last thing I do, but for now please settle with this short chapter. Is it just me or are they progressively getting shorter in this one and getting progressively longer in my other series? ... Oh well, please ignore me and enjoy the chapter!

Before Kyoko could even ask Jin, though, she had to find a way to contact him. Plus, she was busy thinking of away to convince the producer and director to leave her name out. Her real reason wouldn't be very convincing. Maybe she should say that it would be embarrassing. It's not quite a lie… and it might be more believable than not wanting Ren to find out. She'd try it and if it didn't work, then she might just give up on it. She didn't know why she was taking all these precautions anyway. It wasn't like Ren was actually going to seduce her or something.

While Kyoko was pondering this, she happened to be pacing up and down a hall. Which led to some interested stares, one of which belonged to the very man that was causing all this trouble in the first place. Ren had only been watching her for a minute or so now, and had already seen a whole range of extreme emotions play across her face. He was starting to get worried and tapped her on the shoulder to break her out of her trance. She halted in her tracks and looked around in a daze before she noticed that Ren was standing next to her with Yashiro in tow.

"Oh! Good morning, Tsuruga-sempai!" Kyoko bowed and smiled at him, but Ren just looked at her with a confused and worried look.

"What's troubling you, Mogami-san?" he got right to the point with his blunt question.

"Huh? Uh… Um, nothing's bothering me! I was just going to get something for the party and forgot what it was," she tried to worm her way out of the question, but Ren wouldn't let her.

A brilliantly bright smile crossed his lips as he said, "So you were pacing here for ten minutes because you forgot what to get?"

"Uh, um, yeah?" her voice was wavering and he angry sensor was going crazy. She _needed_ to get out of there right now!

"And you didn't ask somebody because…?" Ren inquired, but he already knew that she wasn't telling the truth and wouldn't have an answer, so it was more like a rhetorical question.

"Um, well, you see… it's because… uh… th-there wasn't anybody to ask! Because I had thought of this great idea myself, so no one else knew it, and then I forgot it!" You could almost see the light-bulb when she had thought of an excuse. It was truly pitiful. She even knew it was, but if she admitted that it was a lie now, then they'd demand what the truth was. Then she wouldn't be able to tell him because she'd be so embarrassed in front of so many people! There was no way out of this! So she Ren even knew what had happened, Kyoko was gone without a trace. He sighed in resignation and decided to just wait for when she would decide to tell him.

Kyoko had run all the way to the other side of the building where Lory's office was located. She stood there wondering what to do now, when Lory burst out of his office and consequently ran into Kyoko. Lory was on his feet again within seconds, but Kyoko just sat there looking dejected. When she sighed, you cold almost see the life force leaving her. "What is wrong with my little LoveMe member?" he mumbled to himself.

"Mogami-kun, would you like to talk to me about something?" Lory said in an unusually straight face. It didn't seem to fit in his "wild man" theme. When Kyoko actually looked up into that face, she burst out laughing. Maybe that was one of Lory's mysterious powers. No matter what, you immediately get swept into his world of carefree lives. It helped her ease p and find the solution to all her problems, or worries.

This was why when she said, "No, I'm okay," there was no doubt that that was the truth.


	4. Chapter 4

Then she realized that if she needed a number of an agent, then Lory was the person to ask.

"Actually, I was wondering if I could get the number of someone named Jin Kagami," Kyoko said while standing up.

"Sure! I don't see why not! Wait here a second and I'll have it in a minute!" he stated in triumph as he left doing a Tarzan yell. Kyoko could have sworn she heard a jungle inside his office when he opened the door. There were monkey calls and tiger roars, and wild plants covering every inch of the office. She started to wonder how long it must have taken to put that all together, and why he didn't have the people that put the scenery up put the anniversary decorations up, when Lory came out. "Here you go!" and he was carried away on a strange platform with jungle vegetation covering every inch of it.

Kyoko proceeded to the LoveMe room and grabbed her cell phone from her bag. She dialed the number and waited.

Jin: Hello?

Kyoko: Hello, this is Kyoko Mogami. I wish to ask a favor of you.

Jin (thinking): Why is she asking me? We just met, and I mistook her for a robber! Maybe she thinks I owe her…

Kyoko: Hello?

Jin: Yes, well, what is the favor?

Kyoko: I… I need for you to be my date to the anniversary party

Jin: HUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHH??????!!!!!!!

Kyoko: It's not like it sounds! I have to have somebody go with me, and you did mistake me for a robber…

Jin: So you want me to make it up to you by going with you to this party?

Kyoko: Precisely, if it isn't an inconvenience, that is…

Jin: Well, I guess it's fine with me. (I never thought that she'd be the one to ask me out…)

Kyoko: Thank you soooooo much!!!!

Jin: No problem, bye! See you at the party!

Kyoko: Yes, good bye.

Now that that is settled, on to helping Moko with decorations for the party! (dadadadah!)

Kyoko continued working for the rest of the day and completely forgot about how Ren was mad at her. After work, she saw him and remembered, though. He was wearing an especially bright smile and looked ready to kill.

"So, Mogami-san, did you remember what you were looking for?" he obviously knew the answer.

"Um, yeah! And I was just in time to get it, too! You see, I had to hurry away from you like that because I had to get it quickly." She was lying through her teeth, but her excuses weren't worth the effort, seeing how flimsy they were.

"And would you mind telling me what it was?"

"um… It's a secret surprise for the party! So I can't tell you because I don't want to ruin the surprise!"

"Oh rea~lly? I look forward to seeing it then," he said as he walked out the door with a scarily shimmering smile.

'Tsuruga-senpai is REEEEEAAAALLLLYYYY mad at me!!!!' Kyoko thought. And she would be right.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you soooooo much for your help!!!!!! I was so inspired!!!! I officially dedicate this to miss_understood777, mangaaddict300, and KayKit!!! I thank you from the bottom of my heart and I will be using your wonderful ideas!!!!

The next day, Kyoko realized that she needed a dress for a party, and who else would she go shopping with, than her beloved Moko? They would giggle and gush over how good they looked… Kyoko had drifted off to lalaland when Moko found her.

"What are you doing? We need to get to work!" Kyoko snapped out of her lala mode and ran after Moko.

"MOOOOOOOKOOOOO-SAAAAAAN~!" Moko easily side stepped the oncoming Kyoko.

"What?" She asked in an indifferent tone as if nothing had happened.

"Will you go shopping with me? Pretty PLEEEEAAAASE?" Kyoko had her puppy dog eyes on full force and Moko reluctantly agreed.

"MO~! Fine!"

As they were setting up decorations, Ren decided to finally squash Kyoko's lie by coming in to the room they were preparing. He'd come in, say something like, "so where's the surprise?" and she'd have to admit her lie. She'd probably do a dogeza on the floor, but he wasn't sure he would get why she had lied in the first place out of her.

But, when Ren walked through the doors, he did get a surprise. Jin was there, and talking amiably with Kyoko.

Flashback

Jin realized that he didn't even know a whole lot about Kyoko as he was walking down the halls. His work was finished for the day, so he thought that he might go looking for her. He found her relatively quickly due to her bright pink uniform.

"Hey Kyoko-chan!" Jin had called out to her. She whipped her head around and stormed straight to him. "Um… Is something the matter?"

"I do not take kindly to the fact that you are being so informal to me after we have just met." She stated this very clearly, not in a lecturing way, but just as a fact.

"Well, we are going to the party together, right? So wouldn't make more sense if I called you something less formal than Mogami-san?" He had a point, it would be weird…

"I guess so…" Kyoko's features had softened as she thought it over. "In that case you can call me Kyoko-chan I suppose…"

"So, what are you doing?"

"I'm decorating the hall for the anniversary party."

"Need any help?"

"Sure!"

And this is how we got in this situation.

If Ren hadn't already been mad at Kyoko for lying to him, then he might have let this slide, but Ren was not in the forgiving mood. 'What the hell?! She lied to me because of this guy? I knew I had a bad feeling about him!' (Ren is jumping to conclusions, but he's not that far off really) Anyway, super duper gentlemanly switch--on.

Kyoko suddenly had a bad feeling and slowly craned her neck to see why her grudge kyokos were going crazy. Then she met face to face with the most gentlemanly smile she had ever seen. She cowered in fear from his intimidating presence.

"Huh? What's wrong Kyoko-chan?" Jin asked when he saw in her in a fetal position with a horrified expression plastered across her face. Then he felt Ren's killing aura and knew the answer.

'KYOKO-CHAN?!?!?! Did he just call her Kyoko-chan?! What? They've known each other for a day and he's already allowed to call her Kyoko-chan?! This man must die!'Ren's thoughts were exploding out of his head and he let his gentlemanly smile drop for a second so Jin would know who he's up against. The room grew cold and when Yashiro walked into the room, he knew something was wrong.

"Ren?" Yashiro asked tenderly, not wanting to push Ren even further.

"Yes Yashiro-san?" Ren said in perfect nonchalance as he kept his glare on Jin at full power.

"We need to get to your next job."

"I'll be right there." Ren said as Yashiro left. "Now where were we? Oh, I remember! Mogami-san was lying to me and letting someone she just met call her Kyoko-chan."

"I'm so SOOOOOOOOOOOORRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!" Kyoko wailed and did a dogeza as she yelled. Well, it wasn't that far from what Ren had pictured on his way here, but how they got here was totally different.

Ren stared at her and stated, "We will continue this discussion later. With your new friend."


End file.
